Girl Meets Forever
by austlly394
Summary: The year is 2026. The four best friends have been busy. With each other. Some pretty amazing stuff has happened between 2015 and 2026. See the Fearsome Foursome deal with parenting and the struggle of being 25. Can this group of friend be there for each other? Just remember, love conquers all but, half the battle is knowing that it will all turn out for the better. Rated T.
1. Girl Meets Forever

**Author's note: so here's the future GWM fanfiction that I was talking about. I hope you like it. Again, really sorry about GMJY. But, I hope this will make up for it. Here's chapter 1 of, "Girl Meets Forever" I don't own "Austin and Ally" I mean "Girl Meets World" **

No One's POV

The year is 2026. The date is June 24. Random date. I know. This story just needed to start sometime in the summer. This story is about 4 best friends. The 4 beat friends went by, Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle. Now they go by, Riley and Lucas Friar and Maya and Farkle Minkus. Yeah, they got married. Everyone expected Riley and Lucas to get married. What about Maya and Farkle? How did these 2 frenemies find move? Easy, a blind date. You see, Riley knew that Maya secretly liked Farkle. And it was obiouse that Farkle liked Maya. But he liked her in the, I-really-like-you-but-I-don't-want-to-admit-it-even-though-I-do-but-that-is-just-to-be-weird. Farkle truly liked Maya over Riley. She was fearless and strong. Everything he wants in a girl. Lucas and Riley set Farkle and Maya on a blind date with each other. Maya tried to back out but, Riley wouldn't let her. Maya ended up having a REALLY good time. She and Farkle have been together even since.

On February 24, 2022, Riley and Lucas got married. Riley was 20 and Lucas was 21. His birthday in February 20, 2001. They wanted to get married on Valentine Day but, so many millions of couples would also be doing that. Riley thought of February 24. It was 10 days after Valentine's Day. Lucas loved the idea. He thought it would be perfect. Riley knew he would.

Maya and Farkle got married on December 30, 2022. They choose December 30 because, Farkle wanted December 31 and Maya wanted December 29. Why not do the date in the middle? Riley suggested that. And they are forever grateful for Riley saying that.

25 year old, Riley Grace Friar wakes up next to, Lucas Adam Friar. Her husband of 4 years.

"Lucas?" Riley whispers in her husband's ear, "Are you up?"

"Yeah." Lucas said.

"It's your turn to wake him."

"No, it's your turn."

"I did it 2 day-," Riley said, "I'll wake him."

"Riley?" Lucas said, "I love you."

"Love you, too." Riley said.

Riley enters a bedroom. The bedroom has a twin bed in the middle. The walls are painted with a baby blue paint from when he was a baby. Riley almost trips over one of the many toy trains.

"Aidan, baby, wake up." Riley said to her 3 year old son.

"Mommy, up." Aidan Lucas Friar said. He was born on December 10, 2022. At 1:16 in the morning.

"Okay, baby." Riley picks up her 3 year old son. Aidan looks JUST like his dad. Riley knew that would happen. She still remembers the day she and Lucas found out they were having a son.

_3 Years Ago No One's POV_

_"__Ready, Lucas?" Riley said. _

_"__Riley?" Lucas said._

_"__Yeah."_

_"__What if I'm a terrible dad?"_

_"__Lucas Adam Friar, why would you say that? I see the way you look at babies. You're great with them. Don't doubt yourself." _

_"__Riley, this is OUR kid."_

_"__And I couldn't be more happy."_

_Riley and Lucas go to the doctors, "Riley and Lucas Friar." Dr. Lilla Holt said._

_"__Why is your name always first?" Lucas said._

_"__Because it sounds better." Riley said. She, Lucas, and Dr. Holt go to room 3._

_"__So, today is the big day. Take a seat, Riley." Dr. Holt said, "Who wants what?"_

_"__I want a baby girl." Riley said. _

_"__And I want a baby boy." Lucas said._

_"__Let's take a look." Dr. Holt gets Riley hooked up she moves the wand around, "Okay, it's a boy. Congrats."_

_"__A baby boy." Riley and Lucas kiss. Magical._

_End of Flashback No One's POV_

"Someone came to visit you." Riley said holding Aidan. And yes, Lucas turned into an amazing father.

"Hey, buddy." Lucas takes Aidan from Riley. How did Rucas come up with Aidan? After Lucas's dad, Aidan.

"Someone turned into a great dad." Riley said.

"Why did I doubt myself, again?" Lucas said.

"Maybe you were scared? I don't know, Lucas. You love Aidan, Aidan loves AND looks just like you. You've become the best thing that I got." Riley kisses Lucas's cheek. They smile at each other.

That Morning No One's POV

26 year old, Maya Alexis Minkus wakes up. She looks at her sleeping husband. Who knew that Farkle and Maya would find love? It's still a little weird to Riley and Lucas but, they don't tell them that. Maya smiles at Farkle. 3 and a half years of marriage. And you can't forget about a special someone.

Maya doesn't wake Farkle. She want to surprise him with breakfast in bed. It's Farkle's day off. He's the CEO of Microsoft in New York **(I know this could NEVER happen but it's fiction)**.

Maya goes to the room across the hall. It has purple walls and about a million stuffed animals. She walks to the twin bed where her 2 year old sleep. **(I did the research and 2-3 years olds typically sleep in beds) **

"Rylee, wake up baby girl." Maya says to her almost 3 year old daughter.

"Up mommy." Rylee said. Rylee Victoria Minkus born September 7, 2023. Maya picks up her daughter and goes to the kitchen.

"Rylee, you have to be quite. Daddy is sleeping and we're going to surprise him."

"DADDY'S HOME?" Rylee yells.

"Rylee, be quite. I'm gonna put on Blue's Clues and you can watch it. Here's Misty." Misty is Rylee's favorite stuffed animal. It's a white unicorn with purple hair. Maya goes to Netflix and turns on Rylee's favorite show, "Blue's Clues".

Maya knows exactly what to make Farkle. Scrambled eggs and toast with strawberry jelly. Just how Farkle likes it.

After an episode of, "Blue's Clues", the breakfast is ready, "Rylee, ready to surprise daddy?"

"YEAH!" Rylee said.

"Ryles." Maya said.

"Sorry, mommy." Rylee said.

Maya knocks on the bedrooms door, "Farkle, wake up."

"DADDY!" Rylee did the waking up for her.

"I made you breakfast in bed." Maya said.

"Breakfast in bed with my 2 favorite girls. Just how I like it." Maya and Farkle kiss. Who honestly knew?

**I know a little shorter than I wanted but, I love it. It turned out so much better than I thought. I don't own anything. Review it up. **


	2. Girl Meets Wedding Video

**Author's note: I'm happy that everyone is enjoying this. So I found this really adorable Rucas fan fiction called, "Rucas Love Story" by, Bethany Tucker. It's short but VERY sweet. And I love it so much. Here's chapter 2 of, "Girl Meets Forever" I don't own, "Girl Meets World"**

June 24, 2026 No One's POV

"Lucas, look what I found." Riley said. She puts a photo album on Lucas's lap entitled, "Our Wedding Day"

Lucas smiles, "Our Wedding Day. Where's the DVD?"

"Yeah, it's in our room." Riley goes to get the DVD, "Got it."

"Aidan's taking a nap." Lucas said.

"Prefect. Have we actually watched this?"

"I don't think so." Riley hits play on the remote.

_The Wedding No One's POV_

_February 24, 2022, the wedding of Riley Grace Matthews and Lucas Adam Friar. For the past month, this is all Riley could talk about and now that the day is here, she's scared. What if I mess up? What if I say, I don't, instead of, I do? What if everything goes wrong? These worries haunted Riley until the first kiss was done. And when their lips separated, she would finally breathe again. _

_Behind the doors of the church, Riley, her dad, the bride's mates, the groom's men, the and flower girl, wait. Wait until it's their turn to walk down the aisle. It was a very small wedding containing Riley's immediate family, aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents. Same with Lucas's family. Maya and Farkle are in there own little group. Their friends but could be family. Riley's maid of honor was no other than Maya. She had one other bride's mate, Ava. The same Ava the annoyed Topanga until she went crazy. And then started dating Auggie 6 months ago. Speaking of Auggie, he's Lucas's other groom's men. The flower girl is Lucas's 6 year old niece, Kylie. And the ring bear is her 4 year old brother, Kane. _

_The doors open. Kylie walks down the aisle, dropping purple tulip petals. Auggie and Ava lock arms and went on either side. Maya and Farkle followed._

_"__Dad, I love you." Riley said before the wedding march plays._

_"__I love you, Riley-bear." The bride's dad said, "And nothing will change that." _

_The piano starts to play. Riley and Cory walk in sync. Everyone is standing. They're standing in front of the minster and Lucas. "Please be seated." the minister said, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of, Lucas Adam Friar and Riley Grace Matthews. Who gives this young lady away?"_

_"I do." Cory said. He gives Riley a kiss on the cheek. And sits in the front row, on her side._

_Riley and Lucas join hands after some other wedding stuff._

_"__The bride and the groom have chosen to prepare their own vows. The groom will go first."_

_Lucas reaches into his pocket and pulls out a folder piece of notebook paper. He clears his throat, "Riley Grace Matthews, when I first met you, that sunny September morning, you were a scared, awkward 12 year old. You couldn't go anywhere with your best friend. And now, 8 years later, we're standing here. About to make the biggest decision of our lives. But it really isn't a decision, if you know it's right. And Riley, this is right. Spending the rest of my life with you, l couldn't imagine it any other way. I love you, Riley. For eternity." _

_"__The bride will now share her vows."_

_"__Lucas. My Lucas Adam Friar. Ever since I fell on top of you on that stupid subway, I liked you. You were unlike another other guy that I have met. You're sweet, kind, caring, and loving. You know how to make me happy, even when I'm the downiest of downs. You make me happy. I want to spend the rest of my life with you because, I want nothing more and nothing less than the man I love. It's you, Lucas. It's always been you." _

_"__Can the rings please be presented?" Kane steps in front of Lucas and Riley, presenting a pillow with 2 silver rings on it. _

_"__Repeat after me, Lucas. I choose you, Riley Grace Matthews above all others, to be my wife. I offer this ring as a token of our love, and with it I join my life to yours."_

_"__I choose you, Riley Grace Matthews above all others, to be my wife. I offer this ring as a token of our love, and with it I join my life to yours." Lucas slips the ring on Riley's left ring finger._

_"__Repeat after me, Riley. I choose you, Lucas Adam Friar above all others, to be my husband. I offer this ring as a token of our love, and with it I join my life to yours." _

_"__I choose you, Lucas Adam Friar above all others, to be my husband. I offer this ring as a token of our love, and with it I join my life to yours." Riley slips the ring on Lucas's left ring figure. They smile at each other. This is it. _

_"Do you, Lucas Adam Friar, take Riley Grace Matthews to be your lawful wedded wife, as long as you both shall live?" _

_"I do." Lucas said._

_"Do you, Riley Grace Matthews, take Lucas Adam Friar to be your lawful wedded husband, as long as you both shall live?" _

_"I do." Riley said._

_"Then, by my power and the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." _

_Riley and Lucas kiss. The kiss that neither one of them will forget because, it's their moment. And no one can stop them._

_"Ladies and gentleman, Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Friar."_

_No One's POV_

And that was the Friar's wedding day, "That was one of the best days of my life." Riley said.

"Same. I kept telling Farkle that I was gonna mess up or something like that." Lucas said.

"You should have seen me before I walked down that aisle. Just ask Maya"

"I can imagine. I don't think I'll ever forget that day."

"Neither will I."

No One's POV

"Higher, daddy. Higher." Rylee said. Maya and Farkle took Rylee to the park. Farkle is pushing Rylee on a swing and she loves it. Maya does the all the time while Farkle is at work. But nothing beats a father pushing his daughter on a swing. Nothing.

"Hold on, Rylee." Maya smiles at the whole thing. Her husband and daughter having fun. Sure, Maya may have wanted a son at first but, once her held Rylee for the first time, she wouldn't change a thing.

"Farkle, it's getting dark. We should head home." Maya said.

"Okay. Rylee, we have to go home." Farkle said.

"Why?" Rylee said.

"Because it's getting dark."

"Oh okay. Will we be bat tomarzo?" **(will we be back tomorrow)**."

"Mommy can take you."

"I want daddy to take me."

"I'm sorry Ryles, but daddy has to work tomorrow. Maybe on Saturday. I get off of work early."

"Okay. Up?"

"Okay, Ryles." Farkle picks up his daughter and the Minkus family heads home.

**So that was the chapter and probably the longest most adorable wedding I have ever written. I hope I killed you in the feels. Rucas, they are timeless. Review it up.**


	3. Girl Meets Aidan's Birth Day

**Author's note: so I just am loving to write this story. I don't know why. I've always liked future fanfictions so… I guess that's why. **

**My state is in the middle of a blizzard/blizzard watch/warning. We had a half day of school on Monday and no school on Tuesday. And now no school on Wednesday. We have like a foot and a half of snow. When I woke up today (Tuesday) I looked outside and couldn't see my driveway. Ladies and Gentleman, New England. **

**(this author's note was from Tuesday) (I know that it's Wednesday now)**

**Do me a favor and go on auslly_obsessed Instagram and comment, "IMAGINE FARKLE AS A DAD!" **

**Thank you. Here's chapter 3 of, "Girl Meets Forever" I don't own "Girl Meets World"**

July 3, 2026 No One's POV

And yes, Maya did take Rylee to the park that Saturday. Maya had fun hanging out with her daughter. But she knew that Rylee missed her father. She was the one who walked to him that very first time…

_September 24, 2024 No One's POV_

_"__Come on, Rylee, walk to mommy." Maya said trying to get her daughter to walk to her._

_"__Maya, she'll walk when she wants too." Farkle said._

_"__Farkle, she's been trying to for WEEKS! You try." _

_"__Rylee, come here, baby." Farkle said. Rylee starts to walk to Farkle. After about 5 steps, Farkle picks Rylee up and spins her around, "MY DAUGHTER IS MOBILE!" _

_"__She sure is." Maya smiles and kisses her daughter's head. Her daughter. _

_No One's POV_

"Ready, Riley?" Lucas said. Lucas was talking Riley on a date. And it's fancy. It's been so long since Riley and Lucas have had a date night. In fact it's been 1 month, 2 weeks, and 3 days. Aidan's more important to them than a 2 hour long date. This is something that will last 18 years.

"Ready, Lucas." Riley said, "Thank you so much, Maya. Where's Farkle?"

"He had to work late." Maya said.

"Oh. Will you be able to handle Rylee and Aidan?" Lucas said.

"Lucas, I've done it before." Maya said.

"Yeah. When they were 1 and less than 1. My parents will happily watch Aidan." Riley said.

"Riles, I'll be okay. Have fun." Maya said.

"Bye, Maya. Aidan be a good boy." Lucas said.

"Okay, daddy." Aidan said.

"Bye." Riley said. And they left.

No One's POV

Riley and Lucas are going to their favorite fancy restaurant. They only go there like once a year because of how much it costs. The soup is 30 dollars **(who gets that reference?)**. Anything for Riley, though. Anything.

Lucas made surprise reservations for the 2. The place gets busy on Friday nights. He wanted to his wife to have the best night ever. That's all Lucas ever wants. For his wife to be happy.

"I'm Lauren and I'll be your server for today. Can I start you off with something to drink?" Lauren said.

"I'll have a coke and the lady will have a diet." Lucas said. He knows Riley so well.

"Coming right up." Lauren said.

"Lucas, you didn't have to order for me." Riley said.

"Riles, I vowed to make this the best night ever." Lucas said.

"You really didn't need to. But I like it."

"Riley, I love you so much and vowed on February 24, 2022, that I would be the best husband that I can be. And that includes ordering for the woman that I love."

"Lucas."

"Riley."

They have a moment of just looking into each other's eyes. Remember all the great times they have spent with those pair of eyes. Lucas remembers the most life changing day of his life. The day his son was born…

_December 9, 2022 No One's POV_

_"__LUCAS!" Riley said._

_"__Yes, Riley." A very impatient Lucas said. 9 months. 9 months Lucas had been dealing with Riley. Thank god there's a 24 store by their house. Lucas wouldn't what to do. Sure, he loves Riley but, she was driving him crazy. But it's worth it in the end. The nursery had been done for a few weeks now. Every time Lucas passes it, he thinks, soon my soon will be living, breathing in there. It's crazy but true. _

_Riley's due date was a few days ago. And like Rachel from F.R.I.E.N.D.S, she was uncomfortable as heck. She just wanted him out of there. And honestly, so did Lucas. _

_"__Do we have any spicy food?" Riley said._

_"__No. What do you want?" _

_"__Cross out the spicy food and how about becoming a dad."_

_"__He's coming?" _

_"__He's coming."_

_December 10, 2022 1:16 AM_

_"__And he's out." Dr. Alexis Stone said._

_"__He's beautiful." Lucas said, "It's all over, Riles." Lucas kisses his almost passed out wife._

_"__And here he is." Dr. Stone hands the baby boy to Riley, "Has a name been picked out?"_

_"__Not yet." Lucas said._

_"__I'll be back in a few minutes." Dr. Stone said._

_"__Do you have any ideas?" Riley said looking at her son. She could tell that he would look like Lucas in the future. _

_"__Lucas?" Lucas jokes._

_"__I like it for a middle name." Riley said._

_"__Riley, I was joking." Lucas said._

_"__Lucas, look at him. He's gonna look like you in the future. I can feel it." Riley said._

_"__You pick out the first name." Lucas said._

_"__Really?" Lucas nods. "Aidan. Aidan Lucas Friar." _

_"__After my dad. You would, Riley." Lucas said._

_"__Lucas, you look JUST like you dad. Something either one of your brothers inherited." Riley said._

_"__That is true. Welcome to the world, Aidan Lucas Friar." Lucas said. He kisses his son and then his wife. The 2 most important people in the world to him. _

_No One's POV_

"RYLEE VICTORIA MINKUS!" Maya yelled at her daughter, "GIVE. ME. THE. MARKER." Rylee drew on the walls. Rylee hands over the marker, "Thank you."

"Maya, when mommy and daddy home?" Aidan said.

"You're staying overnight." Maya said.

"Okay." Aidan wasn't supposed to but, Maya knows that after a big date, Riley and Lucas like to…you know…

"Hey, Maya." Farkle walked through the door.

"Thank god you're home. I'm babysitting Aidan and then Rylee drew on the walls and-"

"Maya, it's okay. I got it now. You relax in our room and I'll put them to bed."

"Okay. And we are not having another kid until she turns 3."

"Whatever you say, Maya. Love you."

"Love you too."

**So that's the chapter. I am aware that they're short but, I kind of like it. This story will be unlike ANYTHING I've ever written. And I'm happy about that. Review it up.**


	4. Girl Meets Smile

**Author's note: so these chapters are pretty much short and adorable. And I'm okay with that. This chapter will be VERY cliché. And I'm okay with that.**

**THERE ARE ONLY 2 MORE EPISODES OF "GIRL MEETS WORLD" LEFT IN SEASON 1! **

**The next episode is airing on February 6 and is called, "Girl Meets Farkle's Choice" and the 20****th****and last episode is called, "Girl Meets First Date" (RUCUS) There will be a special episode in between season 1 and 2 called, "Girl Meets Demolition" which will air sometime in April. And then season 2 in May or June. Don't quote me on that. **

**Here's chapter 4 of, "Girl Meets Forever" I don't own GMW**

August 12, 2026 No One's POV

Riley Grace Friar woke up not feeling well. She knew what it was. She knew what she was. She just didn't want to admit it just yet. Sure, she and Lucas wanted more but, not now. Sure he is almost 4 but, she just doesn't know how she feels about the situation.

Riley wanted to call Maya. Riley wanted to call Lucas. She just needed someone. Lucas is at the park with Aidan and Maya is probably wishing she was sleeping. Rylee is like any other 2 year old

Riley decided to call Maya. She just needed to drop off Rylee at Farkle's older brother's house. Ryker is great with Rylee. Having 2 little girls himself, he knows. There's Olivia, age 7 and Jenna, age 5.

Riley here's a knock on her door, "Maya, I gave you a key."

"You did?" Maya said.

"I think so." Riley said, "Maybe I didn't. We did get new locks a few months ago."

"Whatever. Why did you call me?"

"Because. Maya, I think I'm-"

_I dream on, dream about you_

_What can I do to make you-_

"Sorry, Riley, it's Farkle." Maya said. Riley understood. Farkle is always busy at work. Anytime he calls, no matter what, Maya picks up. That's just how much she loves him, "Farkle is coming home early. Rylee will be happy about that. What were you going to say before Farkle called?"

"I think I'm," Riley swallows, "pregnant."

"Riley, I figured. You had all the same symptoms as before. I'm surprised Lucas hasn't said something yet. And there's a reason why I kept Aidan at my place last month."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Riles, I know you. You would have denied it until you were sure for yourself."

"That does sound like me. Did you bring any-"

"Yup." Maya gives Riley 3 pregnancy tests. You never know. In fact, Maya remember the first time Riley called her about being possibly pregnant that one April day…

_April 4, 2022 No One's POV_

_Maya Hart woke up one April morning by her phone ringing. Who would call Maya Alexis Hart at 8 in the morning? Her best friend._

_"__Hello?" Maya said half asleep._

**(this part was inspired by a chapter in Bethany Tucker's, "Rucas Love Story) **

_"__Maya, it's me, Riley. I need you to do me a favor." Riley said almost as if you was worried._

_"__It's too early for favors."_

**(and done with the inspiriting from Bethany)**

_"__What if I told you that your best friend might be pregnant?" _

_"__I would tell her I'll be there in 15 minutes." _

_Maya quickly got dressed. Her best friend might be pregnant. She's not surprised. All Riley has ever wanted was a baby. Even if she did sound scared over the phone. Riley will be Riley. _

_"__I got you the tests."_

_"__Thank you so much."_

_"__If they're positive, you and Lucas will be the best parents ever. If they're negative, I got you chocolate ice cream."_

_"__I guess I'll be back." _

_Maya waited and waited. Riley could be in there coming up with names or crying. After 10 minutes, Maya got worried, "Riles, you okay?"_

_"__Yeah."_

_"__The wait time is 5 minutes for those. It's been 10 minutes. Riley, are the positive?"_

_"__If it's a girl, I'll name her Maia."_

_"__Congrats girl. You and Lucas will be the best parents ever."_

_"__Thanks, Maya, for everything."_

_"__No problem Riley. No problem at all."_

_No One's POV_

"Riley, I'm getting déjà vu from a few years ago. Are they positive or negative?" Maya said.

"If it's a girl, I'll name her Maia." Riley said. She and Maya hug. Another little Friar will be in the house.

Later That Day No One's POV

"Lucas, I got you something." Riley said. Aidan is taking a nap. Riley thought it was the perfect time to tell Lucas.

"What is it, Riles?" Lucas said.

"Here." Riley gives Lucas a big purple box. He opens it to reveal a smaller blue box. He opens that. Inside is a pink box with a piece of paper that reads, "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Defiantly a girl." Riley and Lucas kiss. He knows her way to well. Riley didn't want to just tell him that she's pregnant. But do it in a fun way. And that's the Riley that he fell in love with all those years ago…

No One's POV

"Goodnight, Rylee." Maya said as she puts her daughter to bed. Only 1 more month until she turns 3. She's growing up a little too fast. Maya just wants to experience the "firsts" again. Her first tooth. Her first word, which was "dada". Her first steps. But there are many more "firsts" to go. In fact, they never really stop.

"Farkle, our daughter is going to be 3 in less than a month. Can you believe it?" Maya said.

"It seems like just yesterday we were bringing her home."

"She's gonna grow up to be something. I just don't know yet."

"Maybe an artist. Some of the drawings still haven't been cleaned yet." Rylee drew more in the past month.

"But, it's like a gazillion in one chance of making it." Maya said.

"Maya, just because you didn't become an artist, doesn't mean Rylee won't. Look at them." Farkle said. Maya became an art teacher at John Quincy Adams Middle School. But she loved it.

"They are amazing. I'm not gonna give up on her." Maya said.

"Neither will I. She's my princess." Farkle said.

**So this chapter seems like it took FOREVER! PS: "Take On the World" JUST came on my iPhone. Love when that happens. **

**Is it normal to go to a waffle place at midnight? Tell me in the reviews. Oh, you're welcome, Alaina.**

**So Riley is pregnant. NOT WITH TWINS. And I promise this time. Tell me what gender and names. **

**I don't own "Smile" by R5. I thought it would be ironic cause Sabrina Carpenter has a song called, "Smile"**

**Review it up. **


	5. Girl Meets Rylee's Birthday

**Author's note: sorry I haven't updated this in 8 days. I was writing a three-shot and a surprised one-shot. I'm listening to "May" by James Durbin. If any of you read middlechild3 than you know how much this song means to me. (from Tuesday)**

**DO NOT READ THE NEXT PARAGRAPH IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN "GIRL MEETS FARKLE'S CHOICE"**

**OMG I DIED SO MANY FEELS FARKLE LOVES MAYA SO MUCH MORE THAN RILEY AND I AM NOT JUST SAYING THAT YOU CAN CLEARLY SEE IT AND I AM DYING JUST LET ME DROWN IN TEARS OF JOY.**

**Here's chapter 5 of, "Girl Meets Forever" I don't own the show that only has one episode left.**

September 7, 2026 No One's POV

Farkle took the day off. He really shouldn't have but it's his daughter's 3rd birthday. How could he not? Farkle knew that he needed to be there for Rylee. And if he wasn't… who knows? Rylee would be mad. Maya would be upset. Farkle would feel guilty his how life.

"Maya, wake up." Frakle shakes Maya a little.

"She likes her eggs scrambled." Maya said.

"Thanks, babe."

Farkle started to make his little girl scrambled eggs. He knew this would make her happy. Anything for his little girl. Farkle knows that his little girl is growing up. Slowly, but everyday seems to be getting shorter. He's not home most of the time and Farkle wants to change that. He knows that Rylee misses him like crazy. And he doesn't want that. Farkle wants to be right there. And not in some office building in New York City.

"Rylee, wake up baby-girl." Maya said. Don't worry, she knows what to do.

"Mommy, my birthday!" Rylee said with joy.

"Yes it is baby. There's a surprise for you in the kitchen." Maya said.

"Come on, mommy."

Rylee practically pulls Maya to the kitchen. Once she see Farkle, she goes running.

Farkle picks up his daughter and kisses her cheek, "Happy birthday Rylee Victoria Minkus."

"You're here, daddy." Rylee said.

"Of course I am, baby."

"EGGS!"

"Eat up, baby." Farkle said. He wants what's best for his daughter. Anything.

"Okay, daddy."

No One's POV

Maya got Rylee dressed for her special day. Riley, Lucas, and Aidan are obviously going over the house. On the 5, Maya and Farkle through Rylee a great birthday party. They always do…

_September 7, 2024 No One's POV_

_They knew what day it was. They knew that this is it. They knew that one year ago, today, they became parents. And now, it's all uphill from here. Sure it was always but now, she'll be learning how to walk and talk and everything. They don't want her to grow up. They want her to stay a baby forever. But they knew this was coming. They just didn't expect time to fly._

_"__Maya, I can't believe she's 1." Farkle said. _

_"__Neither can I. It seem like just yesterday we were bringing her home." Maya said._

_"__It's crazy. Speaking of crazy, we should walk her up." _

_"__I'll get her."_

_"__No, we'll get her." _

_Maya just smiles. She couldn't help it. She knew that Farkle choose her all those years ago for a reason. Not Riley but her. _

_"__Rylee, wake up." Maya said, "Come on, baby." Maya picks up Rylee. She wakes up. Nothing is greater than a mother's love to her baby. _

_Maya takes her now 1 year old daughter to the kitchen. Farkle gets out her favorite. Applesauce and Cheerios. They introduced solid foods when she was 4 months old. A little sooner than normal but, Rylee was ready. Maya and Farkle just knew. Farkle was the same way unlike his brother. _

_Maya puts Rylee in the highchair and Farkle pours the Cheerios on it. Just as she puts the first in her mouth, Maya gets a picture. Her first meal as a 1 year old. _

_"__This is going in her Baby Book." Maya said, "And give her the strawberry applesauce, it's her favorite." She gives Farkle a kiss and starts to make breakfast for them. Just toast and strawberries. Her focus is on Rylee today and only Rylee. _

_"__RYLEE!" Farkle said. _

_"__Oh, she started throwing Cheerios." Maya said. Laughing._

_"__That would have been nice to know ahead of time." Farkle said._

_"__There's a Cheerio in your hair." Maya gives the Cheerio to Farkle._

_"__Rylee Victoria Minkus, happy 1__st__birthday baby." Maya and Farkle say at the same time. They each kiss one of her cheeks at the same time. Rylee giggles. It's adorable. _

_Maya and Farkle can't help but smile at their now 1 year old daughter. _

_No One's POV_

"Happy birthday, Rylee." Riley said in her smiley way. And yes, she has the tiniest bump. It just looks like she gain a few pounds.

"MAYA!" Aidan goes running to Maya. He loves her so much. Practically a second mother.

"Aidan, it's Rylee's 3rd birthday." Maya said.

"It is?" Aidan said.

"Yeah." Maya said.

"Happy birthday." Aidan gives Rylee a hug. Yeah, they're gonna be best friend forever. All 6 of them…

"Thanks." Rylee said, "Wanna play Legos?"

"Always." Aidan said. The two 3 year olds go to Rylee's room. Yeah, she likes Legos.

No One's POV

The "party" was great. Maya and Farkle gave Rylee her big gift today. It was something that she's never forget. A locket with "Rylee" written in cursive. She loved it. Maya knew she would. After her 14 birthday. That's all she ever wanted. Was for her daughter to have a locket at a young age. Something she has always wanted.

When Riley, Lucas, and Aidan left, Maya gave Rylee something else. Farkle wasn't aware of it. But he knew. He knew all along.

It was her Baby Book. She's now a toddler and Maya wanted Rylee to see everything from her past. She knew that she didn't remember any of it. Ad this was the way.

There were so many pictures. The most important one was taken by Dr. Alena Nelson. The same doctor that delivered Rylee 3 years ago. It was Maya holding Rylee for the first time, smiling at her baby girl.

**Hope you enjoyed and didn't laugh at this chapter. ALAINA! Review it up. **


	6. Girl Meets Gender

**Author's note: hey, hey, yeah you. You see that girl who isd the worst writer ever? Oh that's me? I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN MONTHS! JUST COME TO MY HOUSE AND KILL ME! Actually don't, I need to finish sophomore year and then you can kill me. My last day is I think June 17. Okay? Okay. (please don't kill me) (don't worry FanFiction) (no one will kill me) **

**On to Girl Meets First Date: I thought it was plain adorable. Now for all the Lucaya shippers… you knew it was Rucas, so why bother watching? Obviously you're not going to like it. **

**No offence but Lucaya shippers are more annoying than Raura shippers... **

**And that's saying something.**

**Sorry, I just needed to say that.**

**Here's chapter 6 of, "Girl Meets Forever" I don't own GMW**

October 30, 2026 No One's POV

A baby's gender. Some people are blessed with just girls. Some with just boys. Others have a mix. And then the only children. Riley has August. Lucas has Michelle. Farkle has Ryker. And Maya has Maya, herself. And Aidan, he'll have this baby.

Riley doesn't know what she wants. Sure, a baby girl would be her best friend but, she kind of wants another boy. And Lucas, he thinks he wants a girl but, you never know.

And they brought Aidan. They want to find out together. Riley, Lucas, and Aidan.

"Aidan are you excited?" Lucas said.

"Do you want a brother or a sister?" Riley said.

"I don't know." Aidan said. They're not going to force it out of him.

Riley, Lucas, and their little boy.

"Riley Friar." Riley said.

"Dr. Erin Moon will be with you shortly." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Lucas said.

5 minutes have past and still no Dr. Moon.

"Riley Friar." Finally, "Sorry it took so long. The couple before you just learned that they're having triplets. They were a bit freaked out. They already have 2 boys at home."

"It's fine. This is our 3 year old, Aidan." Riley said.

"Hi, Aidan. I'm Dr. Moon." Dr. Moon said.

"Hi." Aidan said.

"Let's go." Dr. Moon said.

Riley gets that unfortunately freezing blue gel on her. Aidan is told that everything will be okay. He believes his father.

"Riley, Lucas, Aidan, I can tell what it is. Do you want to know?" Dr. Moon said.

"Yes." Lucas said.

"It's a-"

October 30, 2026 No One's POV

Maya woke up next to Farkle. He's normally at work. He took the next 2 days off. Being the boss, he can do whatever he wants. He just misses Rylee so much. His little princess.

"Rylee, guess what?" Maya said to her daughter.

"What?" Rylee said.

"Daddy is home."

"HE IS?"

"Yup. Want to help me wake him up?"

"YES!"

Rylee runs to her father's room. Maya chases after her.

"Hey, baby." And Farkle picks up his daughter.

"Daddy, nefer leaf." **(daddy never leave) **

"Rylee, I may work a lot but, I'm not going anywhere." Farkle hugs his daughter.

You may think Farkle as a dad is weird but, trust me, he's great. He loves his little girl so much. He'll do anything for her. All Farkle wants his to love his Rylee and be there for her. Even when he's not. But he always his. Even if he's at work. Rylee and Maya are who he is. Farkle loves his girls so much. He wants them to be happy. He wants to gives them everything he can. He always tell Maya, "From me to you." He's giving her his everything. And that's all she could even want. Is someone to love and want to be with her.

No One's POV

"It's a," Dr. Moon said, "boy. Congrats."

"Aidan you're going to have a brother." Lucas said.

"REALLY?" Aidan said.

"Yeah."

Riley knew it was a boy. She could feel it. Sure a girl would have been nice but, she wanted another son. And Lucas was hoping for a daughter. But he's happy. All he had was a sister growing up. And not just any sister. An older sister. And Aidan, he didn't really get it. Riley and Lucas think he wanted a boy.

November 12, 2026 No One's POV

Riley and Lucas are having a gender reveal party. Everyone is here. Riley's parents. Lucas's parents. Auggie, Ava. Maya, Farkle, and their princess. It's a small party. However, the baby shower will be huge.

"On this table there are 2 boxes. One is pink. One is blue. Write down your name and put it in what gender you think the baby is." Lucas said.

About 10 minutes later, everyone has voted. 3 for boy. 6 for girl. Even Rylee voted. Riley's parents think it's a girl. Lucas's dad thinks it's a girl. His mom thinks it's a boy. Maya and Farkle think it's a girl. Auggie and Ava both think it's a boy. And Rylee Victoria Minkus wants a girl.

"Rylee Victoria, I want to take a bit of this cupcake. Whatever color the frosting is in the middle is the gender of our baby." Riley hands Rylee a cupcake.

Rylee Victoria take a big bit, "BLUE!" She yells.

"IT'S A BOY!" Riley and Lucas say.

**Riley and Lucas were origanlly going to have a girl but after my favorite YouTube damily, "Daily Bumps" announced that they're having a second boy, I just thought it would be perfect. But then I wanted them to have a girl. So I flipped a coin once, heads, which means a boy. A few minutes later I flipped it 3 times. All heads. Fate must have really wanted them to have a boy. **

**GIVE ME NAMES!**

**Review it up. **


	7. Girl Meets Fighting and Forgiving

**Author's note: I need to look up what updating means in the dictionary because I have no idea what it means or else I would have updated by now. Here's chapter 7 of, "Girl Meets Forever" I don't own GMW**

December 30, 2026 No One's POV

He knew today meant the world to her. He knew that today had to be special. He knew that she would do anything for her. Now it's time to show her that he would do the same.

He quietly got out of bed. He went to their daughter's bedroom, trying not to trip over the many toys she had gotten over Christmas, "Rylee, wake up baby girl." He said to his daughter.

"DADDY!" His daughter said, not expecting him.

"You have to be quiet." He said.

"Why?" His daughter said.

"Because it me and mommy's anniversary."

"What's that?"

"4 years ago, me and mommy got married."

"Oh."

"Want to help me make mommy a special breakfast?"

"YES!"

"Rylee."

"Okay, daddy."

He leads his daughter to the kitchen. He gets out all the ingredients for her favorite food, pancakes.

As father and daughter, they make the pancakes. Until…

"RYLEE VICTORIA MINKUS!"

"I sorry, daddy." And there's mix EVERYWHERE.

"It's fine, baby girl."

"We should clean this up before mommy freaks." He said.

"I won't freak." She said.

"Maya." He said.

"Come here, baby girl." Their daughter runs to her. She picks her up.

"Happy anniversary, babe." He says. They kiss.

"Happy anniversary." She says.

December 30, 2026 No One's POV

Riley woke up without Lucas next to her. No, nothing bad happened. Actually, something did…

Riley and Lucas got into a fight…

Not an argument…

A fight…

A fight that they will never forget…

Even the stupidest things can turn into something greater...

_December 26, 2026 No One's POV _

_"__My dad just called." Lucas said. _

_"__What about?" Riley said sitting down next to Lucas._

_"__My old best friend, Alice, just had a baby." Lucas said. _

_"__That great." Riley said. _

_"__I have to see her." _

_"__Alice or the baby?" _

_"__Both. The baby is a girl."_

_"__When?" _

_"__Tonight?" _

_"__Lucas, are you crazy? We can't just fly to San Antonio tonight. I mean, packing and Aidan and everything." _

_"__Come on, Riley. Alice was my best friend growing up. We did everything together. And this is her first kid." Lucas said, "Please."_

_"__Lucas, I don't want to go."_

_"__Why not?" _

_"__I know your family will be there."_

_"__So?"_

_"__Your family doesn't like me."_

_"__Riley, they love you. You're my wife and the mother to my boys."_

_"__They always thought you would end up with a Southern Bell and not a City Girl."_

_"__I told them that I might find love in New York when I left all those years ago."_

_"__They still don't like me." _

_"__Well Riley, come and prove them wrong."_

_"__But I don't want to." _

_"__Well I want too."_

_"__Then go."_

_"__No, not without you."_

_"__Lucas, go."_

_"__Maybe I will."_

_"__And tell your parents that I said hi."_

_"__Okay." _

_"__They still won't like me."_

_"__RILEY GRACE FRIAR WHY?"_

_'__LUCAS THEY JUST DON'T LIKE ME. YOU KNNO WHAT?"_

_"__WHAT?"_

_"__JUST GO."_

_"__WILL DO!" _

_Many Hours Later December 26 No One's POV_

_"__Bye, Aidan." Lucas said. He hugs his son._

_"__Bye daddy." Aidan said. _

_"__Have fun." Riley said. _

_"__Listen, I love you." Lucas said._

_"__I love you too. But, this is good for us." Riley said._

_"__I know." Lucas kisses Riley's cheek and he boards the plane._

_December 27, 2026 No One's POV_

_"__Hey, Alice." Lucas said entering his old best friend's hospital room. _

_"__Hey, Lucas. Meet Eleanor May "Ellie" Jameson." Alice said._

_"__She's beautiful." _

_"__Thanks. It's been a while. Last time I saw you was at your wedding."_

_"__Well me and my wife, Riley, have a 4 year old son named Aidan and are expecting another baby boy in early April."_

_"__Congrats. I always knew you would become a great dad." _

_"__Thanks, Alice."_

_"__You're welcome. Would you like to hold Ellie?"_

_"__I'd love too." Lucas gets handed the baby girl hoping, one day, he'll have a baby girl of his own._

_December 30, 2026 No One's POV_

"Aidan, wake up baby boy." Riley said.

"When daddy home?" Aidan said.

"I don't know, baby."

"Actually, daddy is home." Lucas said. From Aidan's doorway.

"I missed you so much." Riley said. The 2 share a kiss.

"I think I missed you more." Lucas said.

"That's impossible." How's Alice?" Riley said.

"She's doing great. Baby Eleanor May was born on Christmas Day."

"Wow. What time?"

"I think 11:59 at night."

"That's crazy."

"I know. Oh, my parents said that they love you and mean it. They just think it's weird that I live in the city and are raiding my children there. I was always such a cowboy."

"You're my cowboy." The two share a kiss. They can get though anything. Riley and Lucas against the world. As a couple. As parents. And apart.

December 30, 2026 No One's POV

Farkle raises his glass, "Maya, these past 4 years have been amazing. You're funny, you're pretty, you make me feel not as weird, but then I remember that you're just as weird. You make me forget about all the stress at my job. You make me happy. And that's all I could ever ask for. I love you."

"And Farkle, you just make me feel like I can do anything. I love you too." The cling glasses and kiss.

What happened later that night will be our little secret. Okay? Okay.

**I am really tired. **

**Alaina, you're lucky that I love you.**

**GIVE ME MORE NAMES FOR BABY BOY FRIAR NUMBER 2. (and can it not be like Cory or Farkle) (thanks)**

**Review it up. **


	8. Girl Meets Anniversary

**Author's note: I need to update this more. Sorry for being an asshole and not updating. Love you. Here's chapter 8 of, "Girl Meets Forever" I don't own GMW.**

February 24, 2027 No One's POV

Lucas Adam Friar woke up on a special day. His very pregnant wife. 7 months with a baby boy. Who, they still have not named. They have some in mind but nothing they could agree on.

However, that's not what today is about. Today is about the love that Riley and Lucas have for each other. 5 years married and 2 kids.

Their Aidan and their unnamed, unborn, baby boy.

But today was different. Riley could feel it. She knew something was going to happen. She just didn't want to admit it. For him...

"Happy anniversary, Riley." Lucas said. He kisses his wife.

"Ugh." Riley said.

"What's wrong?" Lucas said.

"My stomach has been hurting for the past hour."

"Should we go to the hospital?"

"I don't think so. It's our anniversary. We shouldn't worry about him."

"But if your stomach is hurting, I should be worried. What about your back?"

"I don't think so." Riley tries to get up. "Ow."

"Your back?"

"Yeah. Lucas, what if?"

"That's a little less than 2 months early."

"Lucas, take me to the hospital." Maya and Farkle had taken Aidan the night before. To give Lucas and Riley a few nights alone.

About 20 minutes later, Riley and Lucas arrive at the hospital.

"My wife is possibly in labor. She's 32 weeks." Lucas said.

"Has her water broken?" The nurse said.

"I don't think so." Lucas said.

"Lucas, it did." Riley said.

"What? When?" Lucas said.

"Now." Riley said.

"Okay, I'm getting you a room now." The nurse said, "I'm Dr. Lia Dawson, by the way." Dr. Dawson calls a doctor.

"Riley and Lucas Friar?" A doctor said.

"Yeah." Lucas said.

"I'm Dr. Jessica Wade." Dr. Wade said. She takes Riley and Lucas to a room.

"Dr. Wade, will he make it?" Riley said in concern.

"Most likely. However, he is very premature. You will be able to deliver with no c-section." Dr. Wade said.

"Okay. Thank you." Riley said.

Riley was scared for her baby boy. I mean, 32 weeks. That's 8 weeks early. But she knew that everything happens for a reason. There is a reason why their baby is going to be born 8 weeks early.

Many Hours Later No One's POV

"He's so small." Riley said looking at her baby boy through the incubator thing.

"3 pounds 15 oz. He's a fighter." Lucas said. He kisses his wife's head.

"What should we name him?" Riley said.

"What about Noah? In Hebrew it means rest. And I wish him the best. The best for him to rest and grow strong so we can take him home soon." Lucas said.

"It's perfect." Riley said.

"You pick out the middle name." Lucas said.

"James Christian. Noah James Christian Friar." Riley said.

"It's perfect." Lucas said, "Hey, Noah, I'm your daddy. Hopefully, we can take you home soon. You have a brother named Aidan who can't wait to meet you."

"A girl named Maya Minkus is here to see you." Dr. Wade said.

"Thank you. Did she have a 4 year old boy with her?" Riley said.

"Yes." Dr. Wade said.

"Let's go." Riley and Lucas leave Noah to greet their best girl friend and their son.

"Maya, he's 4 pounds. Not even." Riley said. Maya hugs her best friend.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Aidan said.

"Hey, buddy. Mommy had your baby brother." Lucas picks up his son.

"Brother?" Aidan said.

"Yes. Brother." Lucas said.

"We named him Noah James Christian Friar." Riley said.

"That's really pretty." Maya said. "Happy anniversary, by the way."

"I completely forgot." Riley said.

"Same." Riley and Lucas hug. While they are hugging, Lucas puts something around Riley's neck.

Riley looks down. It's a necklace with a diamond "A"

"Lucas, this is beautiful. I had something amazing planned at home." Riley said.

"It's okay, Riles. Noah is a better gift anyway. My baby boy." Lucas said.

Lucas looks at his baby boy. He never knew he could care about something this much before. He cared for Riley and Aidan but, this was his newborn baby boy. 8 weeks early and doing okay. Okay...

Later The Day No One's POV

It's the end of visiting hours. Riley is looking at her baby boy and Lucas is filling out some papers.

"Riley and Lucas?" Dr. Wade said.

"Yeah?" Riley said.

"Noah is doing perfectly fine for a baby his size/age. He should be home in a couple of weeks. We want to make sure he can breathe right and everything is okay with his development." Dr. Wade said.

"Thank you. It's our 5th wedding anniversary today." Riley said.

"Congratulations. It's actually my daughter's 8th birthday today." Dr. Wade said.

"Tell her I said happy birthday." Lucas said.

"Will do." Dr. Wade said.

Riley and Lucas were happy to know that Noah should be home soon. They just wish it wasn't so far away.

No One's POV

Riley and Lucas kept a close watch on Noah. Their baby boy. He was quite small and fragile. But they love him so much.

Dr. Wade said that Noah was doing very well. He was developing great and learning how to do stuff on his own. Riley and Lucas were so happy. So happy that their baby boy is doing okay. They never planned for him to be early. The nursery wasn't even started and Riley never had her baby shower.

But all will be right in their world.

March 14, 2027 No One's POV

"Welcome home, Noah." Riley said.

"Welcome home." Lucas said.

He's home.

**I did not plan for that to happen but, I'm happy it did. Review it up.**


	9. Girl Meets The End

**Author's note: this story doesn't have a plot. It's just life. Which I is was I wanted. But now I got nothing and just want to end it. Epilogue time. But this means I have more time for more stories. And I have a really good GMW story idea. With a plot. YAY! Here's chapter 9 of, "Girl Meets Forever" I don't own GMW**

November 17, 2027 No One's POV

"I still think it's a girl." Farkle said to his wife.

"Farkle, we already have a daughter. And that's all I could ever want. What makes you think that it's a girl?" Maya said.

"Because I know how much you want one."

"But, I love Rylee so much. And I know that a son means so much to you.

"Not as much as another girl. When I play with Olivia, Jenna, and Hannah, all I see is myself having another girl." Hannah is Riker's newborn baby girl.

November 17, 2027 7:39 PM No One's POV

"One more, Maya." Dr. Anna Stewart said. A few more pushes and, "IT'S A BOY!"

The size of the smile on Maya's face is a mile long. She knew it was a boy. She knew all along. Well, she didn't _know _but, boy did she hope.

The baby boy is immediately put on Maya. The mother's heart beat calm down the child.

"He looks just like you." Farkle said. There was no doubt about it. He is a mommy's boy, "Maya, are we going with the name that we picked out?"

The couple didn't want to know the gender. They found out with their other girl.

For a girl they picked out, Saige Kathrine. And for a boy-

"Welcome to the world, Luke Zachary Minkus." Maya said.

"Luke Zachary Minkus."

Years Later No One's POV

"Come on, May." Emilie said.

"Just jump." Rylee said.

"No. I don't want to." May said. Luke comes up behind and pushes his sister in.

"LUKE!" May yelled.

"Sorry sister." Luke runs to the boys.

Okay, let me explain what the heck happened since Luke was born in 2027. A lot. Riley and Lucas had 2 more kids after Aidan and Noah. On January 19, 2028, Riley and Lucas had a baby boy, who they named, Lincoln Peirce **(GuitarlaDrumly in chapter 6 gave me this name for Noah and I loved it too much to not use it) **On June 6, 2030, Riley and Lucas welcomed their first and finale baby girl. They named her, Emilie Maia Friar. After Luke, Farkle and Maya had one more kid. A girl who they named, May Abigail Minkus. She was born on October 27, 2028.

"Rylee, why isn't he mean to you?" May said.

"Because I'm older." Rylee said.

"Whatever." May swims over to Emilie.

Riley, Maya, and Farkle sit poolside. Lucas is in the pool with Emilie.

"Do you not see what Luke just did?" Riley said to Maya.

"Yeah. So?" Maya said.

"Luke pushed May into the water and you're doing nothing about it?" Riley said.

"The kid has to get over her fear of jumping in sometime. Luke is solving the probably father than causing one." Maya said.

Farkle whispers to Riley, "I'll talk to him later."

"Farkle!" Maya said.

"Yes, love?" Farkle said.

"Throw Luke into the water." Maya said. Farkle walks over to the boys. Picks up his son. And right into the deep end.

"MOM!" Luke yelled.

"Don't push your sister in." Maya said.

"SORRY MAY!" Luke yelled.

"IT'S FINE LUKE!" May said.

No One's POV

Riley and Lucas and their 4 kids. Maya and Farkle and their 3 kids. They always have so much fun together. Luke runs to his 3 best friends. Rylee and May runs to their best friend. Riley and Lucas knew they would have a happily ever after. Maya and Farkle, no so much. They dated for a year in high school. It was junior year. A year they were never forget. Then they broke up. And during collage, realized that they were meant to be. Riley and Lucas broke up with each other once. It was senior year and Lucas went back to Texas. When he came back, Lucas saw Riley with another guy. It was one big misunderstanding but, it took a month for the scars to fade away.

Their kids found love. They found love in amazing spouses. And they found love in their kids.

Aidan Lucas Friar married a girl named Sophia. They met in collage and had 3 beautiful girls, Layla Amber Friar, Grace Ella Friar, and Alyssa Catherina Friar.

Noah James Christian Friar married a girl named Dana. They had 2 boys, Bradley and Aaron. Born 2 year apart. And 5 years later, a little girl named, Lauren Bella Friar.

Lincoln Peirce Friar married a girl named Alice. They had a son named Jacob Cooper and 5 years later a girl named Jessica Caitlin. But sadly a year later, they divorced. Lincoln and Alice got shared custody. However, a year later, Lincoln accidently had another daughter with a girl named, Amber. They named the daughter Zoey Callie. Alice was not happy about this. However, Lincoln and Amber stayed together forever. Lincoln still sees Jacob and Jessica. And they love Zoey.

Emilie found love in a man named, Justin. They met on the beach and that's' where the wedding was. A year before the wedding, they had a daughter named, Kaylee Isabella. After the wedding, identical twins, Mason Jay and Connor Jett were born.

Rylee married a man named Logan. Together they had Rachel Alexandrea, 3 years later, Landon Matthew. And then a year later, Madison Charlotte.

Luke married a girl named, Victoria. Together they had, Jackson Caleb and 4 year later, Ashton Carter.

May she married a guy named Michael. Together they had one daughter, Mackenzie Lillianna. However, they divorced shortly after Mackenzie's 5th birthday. But, May married another guy, Jason. They had 2 boys, Tyler and Trevor.

And everyone lived happily ever after.

The end.

**HOW ADORABLE WAS THE ENDING? SO CUTE. TOMORROW I AM POSTING ANOTHER GMW FANFICTION.**

**Review it up. **


End file.
